Genuine Smiles
by Myviewing
Summary: Heero and Relena Yuy in their post war life as their children are born and go through life.  WAFF and possible OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Fluffy the Stork here. So here's my first story on Heero and Relena's post war life. I have an idea where to go for a few other chapters, though I'm open to any suggestions or things of the such. Please do leave your flames in the review section! If you don't want to flame, then feel free to leave whatever kind of review you have in mind. And also uh... WARNING! Fluff and possible OOC.

Heero Yuy was in possibly the last situation he could ever imagine himself in. He was conditioned and prepared for any situation of war, built to be the perfect soldier. Now he was in waiting next to his wife and doing his best to offer his support for her. He still remembered his mentor's words he had long done everything he could to live by. "Live by your emotions." This was the only way to live a good life. There was something within Heero's emotions that made him feel he would be able to at last find peace of some kind being at the side of Relena Peacecraft. Still dressed in his traditional guard outfit, Heero was going to remind Relena that even if she wasn't meeting within the ESUN meetings, she was still under his wing of protection. Even in the comfort of Peacecraft Mansion, Heero did not want to take any chances of seeing his wife in danger.

Heero was doing his best to be a husband as he was taught after four years after being with Relena. It began as an affair between a politician and her guardsmen, and then became a known relationship when both she and Heero at the age of twenty had become husband and wife. He had very little idea of how to handle his new position as Relena's husband and was cuddling next to her. He had his left arm around her as they sat on the couch facing the sunlight and lightly rubbing her six month baby bump bulging its way through Relena's night dress. Having been with her for even as short as this long, Heero could tell that she enjoyed this kind of attention while she continued to be stuck in maternity leave.

Relena was taking a slight nap before but awoke to gaze up to her husband's face as she did her best to awaken from the sleep last night. More than content and happy to be where she was, Relena continued to enjoy the comfort of Heero. He was significantly growing in height and the most obvious difference to his appearance being his once messy hair being swept back into a ponytail. Being the husband of a politician, he had to be made presentable to the public on some level. She could only imagine him to become more of a pleasure to view as the years began to add to him.

Almost what seemed to be usual spur of the moment like what many women could be known for, Relena asked him, "Heero, do you think you'll be able to handle taking care of our child?"

Heero answered her, "I'm certain I will. She'll grow up to be just as great of a woman as her mother."

Relena cocked her eyebrow slightly and asked, "You're certain it's a girl Heero?"

Heero told her, "I just have a feeling it is."

Relena decided to bring up another topic and ask, "If that's the case, maybe you should think of a name for her… You do have a name for her right?"

Heero was slightly taken aback by this notion, but did not show that he was defeated by his wife just yet. He asked for her confirmation, "You would like me to name her?"

Relena playfully pointed her finger at him and warned, "You can either help me name her or I'll have the final say no matter what!"

Heero tried to assure her, "I won't rule out anything you want for her..."

Not letting the challenge pass by, Relena demanded, "At least let me be able to start somewhere!"

Heero sighed and laid his head back on the top of the sofa. He had little idea of what to name his baby girl and when asked before just said he would allow Relena to handle the matter. Now it was time for him to take on the subject himself and find a name. He would be able to handle her being displeased with him, but it would be another thing to sit for hours on end about how he didn't care about her. He would know after their first date.

Closing his eyes and sighing slightly as he probed his own mind searching for a possible name, he continued to ask this question to himself and after a good thirty seconds at last had an answer Relena could hopefully accept. "Selena. Would that be an acceptable name?"

Much to his relief and to his happiness, Relena answered, "That's so nice Heero. I like the sound of that name. What made you think of that one?"  
>Heero shrugged and answered, "I just like the sound of the name. I can just imagine she would grow to look like a perfect girl for her name."<br>Relena informed him, "If you really think so then you had better be ready to take care of another human. This will be a different life from now on, you certainly aren't going to be killing anymore people."

In response, Heero moved her head to face him and looked at her with the same vigor and dedication that she had seen in him in their youth. He assured in the same voice from the gaze of his face, "If anyone or anything comes to harm my child, I'll make sure they pay for it. I don't want anyone to ever come to harm you again. To you or to my child."  
>Relena had come to know this demand very quickly after five years, it was his way of assurance that no one would even think of trying to see his new family come to harm. She did the only thing that truly worked for her and cuddled her head underneath Heero's chin. Letting out a light sigh of content, she told Heero, "You do that Mr. Perfect Soldier. No training out children to become soldiers however. Do you understand?"<p>

Heero agreed, "Of course hon. I'll make sure that I'm the last soldier in our family." It was a phrase that no one could have expected Heero to say before, but Relena was just able to change him that much. He was not a machine man with a machine heart, he was a human being that needed to be taken out of the warzone and into the peaceful gentle world that was born. The one brought about by the efforts of he, the other Gundam pilots, and general cooperation of the people of Earth towards world peace. Now at her side, Heero was shown to be every bit as human as Relena had long believed him to be.

Just about as soon as he was finished, explaining to her, Relena asked, "That's great. Can you make me breakfast now?"

Heero stood up and smiled at her saying, "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

What's up people? Back again with the second chapter. So it's time for me to work my magic and bring in the OC babies, fun! Haven't gotten flamed so far, might as well jinx it now. So those who read for whatever other reason, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Heero had heard screams and wails of pain on the battlefield before. Soldiers who were on the verge of death and trying to put themselves out of their pain would scream and moan out of the suffering they were experiencing. Even though he heard Relena in pain before, Heero never imagined he would hear Relena in the same sort of pain and somehow still be alive. It had been the same thing for seven hours where several doctors continued to await the arrival of the baby. Dressed in the same green uniforms and covered to ensure that no harmful bacteria would come into contact with the baby, Heero and the doctors continued to do everything to make sure the young mother would survive this labor.<p>

Despite their efforts, Relena still had more than a few unkind words for her husband. Screaming at him, "HEEEEEROOOOOO! YOU SON OF A AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH! I SWEAR ONCE I'M URGGGGGHHHH! I JUST HATE YOU YOUUUUUUUUU!" She continued this tangent as she clamped down on Heero's hand with the power of a bear trap. It was nothing Heero had gone through before, being able to place his broken bones back in place whenever need be was just an average skill for him. He would be able to survive a few punctures to his hand if Relena's grasp came to the point of making him bleed.

One of the doctors instructed, "Mrs. Yuy, please continue pushing. We will be finished before you know it."

In immediate response to this Relena spat at him, "YOU THINK I'M NOT URRRRRRRRRGGGGGH!"

Heero continued to be silent throughout the laboring process and did all he could to continue offering his hand to Relena. The passing of time had finally seem to lose itself to him and he was unsure just how long it was before she would finally be done. He knew there had to be some kind of comfort Relena could feel in his presence to see their first child being born. She hadn't scolded him for three minutes so far and was continuing to push all she could to see the baby come out. He kept himself within this moment, a technique he had learned from his mentor as a way of staying still for the correct amount of time before his target was finally in sight. In this case, it was probably the only way to make sure he would be able to stay by her.

The pushing sounded menial and rough on Relena, it was her own personal battlefield where she was doing all she could to survive. It was a different kind of battlefield, but one that demanded as much dedication and served as much of a chore to in a literal way push through. Continuing to hold her hand, Relena demanded, "HEERO YOU HAVEN'T SAID A WORD SINCE WE GOT HERE! HAVE YOU GOT ANYTHING?"

Another one of the doctors told him, "This isn't her Mr. Yuy. She'll return to normal as soon as this is over." Heero remained silent as he continued to listen to his wife's screams until she finally let out ear shattering scream that sounded as though she had just been shot.

Within a few moments of the scream's passing a high pitched blood curling scream had taken over the room along with everyone's attention. Much to the relief of everyone, the scream had finally gone through and began to make its way to the cleaning room. Relena had practically passed out from the amount of labor she had gone through and seemed much more relaxed in her slumber. Back in the moment, Heero hadn't seen his baby just yet but knew she would be here in time for her mother to see her.

Heero let go of Relena's hand and saw his palms reddened but not bleeding from the mercy of Relena's finger nails. He stroked his fingers across Relena's cheek. He finally congratulated her, "You've survived a real battle today Relena."

It was another few minutes before a few doctors arrived with… two bundles? Heero asked, "Did someone else just give birth?"

The doctor answered, "Oh no, a lot of congratulations are in order Mr. Yuy. Healthy baby twin girls."

Amazed at this sudden turn, Relena added in a very dreamy stated, "Looks like you were half right Heero…" She held out her arms indicating her desire to see her twin girls in her arms. Heero gently handled the small human in his hands and found the true aura of a newborn work its way to him. He knelt down to Relena's level and handed his daughter to into Relena's open left arm while the other doctor did the same thing. The twin girls squirmed and writhed in adjustment to their new lives within the comfort of their mother.

Heero could see the content and happiness within the twin girls even without seeing their faces. He was now a father like Relena had long wished him to be. Against the better judgment of everything Heero had learned in his life before, he now felt everything that had come with being a father fall right into place before him. He was no longer the perfect soldier that he was conditioned to be, but a grown man with two things that were more important to him in that moment than anything. He would have preferred nothing more than to embrace himself within Relena and their twins. He knew Relena's need to recover though and continued to look over his two girls only imagining just what the future held for them.

With another few minutes gone by, Relena spoke in the same dream like state, "I get to name the other one Heero. I let you name Selena and last time I checked you weren't quite prepared for that.."

Snapped back to reality, Heero agreed, "I was about as certain as you were about twins. You are right though."

Looking over the girl in her right arm, Relena told the doctors, "Helena will be her name."

The closest doctor took out a notepad and requested, "Okay then, I'll just need the full names so they can be registered."

Heero answered, "This one over here is Selena Marie Yuy."

Relena responded to the one she was looking at prior with the name, "Helena Ann Yuy"

The doctor quickly jotted down the names and told them, "Got it. We'll have them in care for the next two weeks while you have a chance to recover."

The doctor left while leaving others to survey over Relena's vitals. Relena pointed out, "We did it Heero. We've really made it possible."

After having killed so many people in the wars before, Heero felt some kind of joy and desire to replace every lost life in the war with new children like these two. Relena would never agree to such a thing obviously, but it was how he felt about now. Heero agreed, "Our lives will be a lot different from now on. I never thought I would have the chance to see such a miracle happen in my lifetime."

Relena also reminded, "I'm sure Duo and Quatre will agree when they come to meet us. I'm sure Duo at least will be impressed with what we've done."

Reminded of the two friends, Heero knew many congratulations were going to be offered when they arrived some being annoying and some being welcome. It didn't require much thinking to wonder from which side.

Heero smiled at his wife and told her, "You've done better than I can imagine anyone going through Relena. This was a battlefield you took upon yourself and you survived."


	3. Chapter 3

What's going on guys? Fluffy the Stork again. Time for me to introduce another OC and bring in more of the canon characters. I'd like to give thanks to Katie Yuy for the first review on this story and I hope you enjoy the further chapters depending on wherever this series goes next. So do the new Yuy girls like the Maxwells?

* * *

><p>Just a few days after the birth, Heero was able to feel a sense of both accomplishment and pride from the events of those days that had changed his life. He knew being with Relena would be the beginning of his changed life, but he never thought seeing his own children being brought into the world would be this much of a sharp turn in his life. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and Heero was watching his two daughters in the room being protected for their first few days as they allowed themselves to get accustomed to their new lives.<p>

A familiar voice greeted behind him, "Well Mr. Tough Guy, you've finally gotten around to making a huge turn in your life."

Heero turned away and noticed his old ally in the hallway who did not change a great deal ever since meeting him for a while. The long familiar braid descended down his back and hung from his black robes with a cross on his chest. Heero knew about him taking the old Maxwell church grounds and making them into an orphanage, but it was something he never imagined Duo would actually take seriously. He greeted, "Hi Duo. Was Hilde unable to make it?" With that question, the woman in question entered the hallway carrying a baby with a bottle in its mouth.

Hilde introduced herself, "Hi Duo, hi Heero. Sorry, Micky was starting to lose his temper and I had to be fast."

Duo shrugged it saying, "It's fine hon. I would have been too slow to top his spout in time. Did Quatre manage to find his way here?"

Hilde answered, "I just got a phone call from him that he might be a bit late. Dorothy wanted to know who the children were and apparently needed some more time to prepare."

Duo rubbed his hands together and proposed, "I suppose with that we'll be able to take the children and begin the baptism."

When Duo made this proposition, Heero raised an eyebrow and asked, "I don't think we've agreed to this."

Duo shrugged and explained, "Eh sure you didn't, but it's good insurance policy. You can't go wrong with that right? I get long lines just for that opportunity."

Heero didn't have too much knowledge about Duo's profession but was still able to ask, "Is it even in your doctrine to boast such a service?"

As though he was quoting the good book itself Duo explained, "There's no harm in seeking the embrace of others especially if the hands offer it willingly."

Scratching the back of his head, Heero asked, "I don't think that was written anywhere."

Duo grinned announcing, "Maxwell 2:8. I've been writing it up starting last week. "

Hilde still holding Micky and rocking him back and forth explained, "He thinks that he'll be able to get a book of his placed within the bible itself one day."

Heero knew that Duo would not have anything harmful in mind for his newborns and finally agreed, "I suppose if Relena is okay with it, there's no harm."

Duo took out a small vial of water from his robes and offered, "Alright, if she's awake then it shouldn't be too much trouble before we begin." The four entered the room Relena was occupying and saw that she was finally awake. Duo performed a mock bow and introduced, "Hello your highness. So I have heard your heirs were born just a few days ago. Would you give me the honor of offering a path to salvation?"

It was clear Duo was being playful with his title and Relena was able to let the statement come to her lightly. She agreed, "It would be nice for an old friend to offer blessings. Could you bring the girls in Heero?"

Heero only agreed to his wife's request, "Sure thing."

Within a few moments, Heero returned to the room carrying the twin bundles in the pink blankets. They could be seen slightly squirming and emitting the familiar baby moan as

Heero carrying them to Relena's arms. Helena was sat in the left and Selena in the right for Duo to begin his work. Duo took out the small vial and popped the small cork beginning with Selena.

Before Duo's ritual began he asked, "So can I get the full names for these two?" Heero handed a clipboard to Duo and allowed him to look over the names of the girls. He thanked, "Thanks Heero. Now we can begin."

Pouring half of the holy water onto the forehead of Selena he began chanting, "I baptize you Selena Marie Yuy in the name of the Father," he pressed his thumb lightly onto her forehead, "and of the Son," pressed his thumb in between her nipples, "and of the Holy Spirit." Quickly moving his thumb to the left shoulder and then to the right. Duo then ended clapping his hands together lightly and announcing, "Amen."

He repeated the same thing with Helena but found a bit of difficulty leaving her when he removed his thumb she began to reach for Duo's thumb. He made the observation, "Well it looks like Helena is going to be the one who Micky's going to get along with."

Hilde pointed out, "They haven't even met yet Duo."

Duo explained, "Yes, but my boy's just got his father's charm I just know it. If Helena is the one who doesn't want me to leave, how about we introduce her to our kid?"

Relena didn't show any signs of protest and Heero continued to observe what would happen next. From Micky's appearance he was probably a year old as Hilde set him down on Relena's bed. The newborn moved about in confusion as she saw another of her kind and the older baby wondered about the smaller person before him. Despite this, Micky curiously placed his small hands on her head while she lightly laughed.

Relena felt a new sense of happiness from this occasion and said, "I think they'll make good friends one day." It was there until Micky placed his hand on Helena's nose and his fingers found their way up her nostrils. As soon as this happened, the peace in the hospital was replaced with the same blood curling wailing that many had heard just a few days ago. It was hard for Heero to tell if Micky was crying with or after Helena started but was swift to scoop the young boy up from Relena's bed and back into Hilde's hands.

Trying his best to maintain his composure and calmness, Heero suggested, "Maybe in a few years…"


	4. Chapter 4

What is going on folks? Fluffy the Stork here. So as I'm typing this up, I'm currently visiting my grandparents in South Carolina for Christmas and I've managed to find enough material to come up with this chapter. So now that a month has passed, how do the two daughters fare after this time? And as soon as I finish this one I think I'll move on to when they're a few years older, you can only repeat the same age so many times after all. Hope everybody is still enjoying and no matter how late it is, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

* * *

><p>One month had already passed and the two girls were still screaming their small heads off as though they were in the greatest pain that any human could imagine. Heero was a soldier but knew when he had to be delicate and treat an object carefully. He and one of the Peacecraft servants were carrying the twins together through the mansion and trying whatever methods they could of trying to calm them down.<p>

Relena was finally able to return home as her limo drove her to the entry of the Mansion and was able to hear the screaming from there. She entered reluctantly and saw both Heero and Erik carrying the twins still trying to find a way to calm them down. Hours of negotiation and decision making were going to seem like entertainment in comparison to this.

She went up to Erik and told him, "You're free to go Erik. I'll take care of Selena from here."

Trying his best not to show an overabundance of gratitude for being dismissed, Erik thanked, "As you wish my lady." He handed Selena to her mother and still found her every bit as restless as she was entering the mansion. Erik left taking out a handkerchief and made himself appear as though he was about to start dusting the treasures of the mansion, but was really using it to dry the sweat from his brow.

Carrying Selena, Relena asked Heero, "How are you able to handle it for this long?" Obviously she was referring to the length of the twins wailing for the past month. Heero's training as a soldier seemed to be paying off for this much when dealing with such a frequency.

Heero answered, "It's just… a sound."

Relena observed from his reluctance, "Heero you're under as much stress as I am aren't you?"

She was given, "I don't know at this point." Obviously there had to be something under Heero's exterior as always. Relena just couldn't tell if it was that he didn't want to break down in front of his girls of in front of her.

Heero placed little Helena on his shoulder by her stomach and began to pat her back like he was shown several times by Relena. Almost by what seemed to be a miracle among the four, Helena finally stopped crying and began making gurgling sounds. Relena congratulated, "Good work Heero, now Selena should be next."

Heero nodded and searched for a seat for his daughter. As it turned out, his biggest mistake was attempting to sit her down he found the best possible high chair for her. The gurgling sounds she was making stopped only to throw up her white contents all over Heero's uniform. Now messy and seemingly content, Helena was showing signs of happiness that her parents were long hoping for. Heero on the other hand stood unfazed and continued to set her down. He returned to the living room and saw Selena becoming more content in the arms of her mother and was finally letting the crying subside.

Relena took note of Heero's mess and said, "It's a good thing they can only eat baby food. We would have a bigger mess if it was anything else." Not allowing the trouble of being a parent overcome him, Heero lightly rubbed Selena's face and saw her finally achieve a state of peace that she was long asked for.

Needless to say, the quality time Heero and Relena might have been able to spend together on their own after their first month of having their twin daughters was beginning to run dry. The most time together they had was at night time when everyone was asleep and having a final talk before bed. Dressed in light ware than what was required in the day, the two new parents were finally able to prepare themselves for a nights rest.

Finally having a rare moments peace after the twins were asleep, Relena assured, "I'm certain by the time they're three the worst will be over. Do you think you would like to have more children by the time these two have reached that age?"

Heero shrugged, "If it is something you would like, I'd have no problem with it."

Relena reminded, "Really Heero, after four years I think I know you're just treating this like a military scenario."

Heero answered, "It allows us to be prepared for meeting whatever our children have for us doesn't it?

Relena crawled next to him and explained, "Heero your love for our children has to be legitimate. It's not something you assign yourself just to go through and be done with when they grow up."

Heero began to have an idea of what Relena was suggesting and asked, "Like what we felt when they were born. Is that how?" With this he unintentionally opened a point of displeasure for Relena since Heero could not even begin to fathom what she had gone through last month.

Still remembering the pain she had gone through on that labor despite the great prize, Relena retorted, "You obviously felt it. I was just glad the labor was finally done."

Heero reminded her, "You're the one telling me to care for my children in a certain way."

In retaliation, Relena pounced on top of Heero on his right side and they fell onto the bed together. They hugged and laughed at their situation amazed at what they were still able to argue about. Relena assured, "It's our experience that will lead us through Heero. If peace begins with a new generation, then we have a very important responsibility before us."

Heero cupped her cheek and added, "Don't forget that there was a reason we wanted to start this new generation in the first place." The two smiled into each other's faces and smiled at the resolution they had come to. Finally allowing sleep to befall them, they were at last allowed to wander their dreams together… Until two familiar high pitched wails broke the night silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Fluffy the Stork here once again. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas again, I'm loving the crap out of Mario Kart 7 right now and I'm up for some Saint's Row: The Third by the time I get home. Best holiday of the year for a reason after all. So here is where the two girls have their first words at seventeen months and the growing continues. Any suggestions for future chapters would be welcome seeing I would like to try bringing in the other characters and make some OC babies for them. Just something for everybody to consider, but enough of that enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been seventeen months since the twin girls were both born and the lives of Heero and Relena Yuy were shaped into something new. Given the same red dresses as their mother had worn, the two could not look any more like princesses if they tried. They both were now tall enough to stand on their two feet and walk for a fair distance without the assistance of either parent. Both had flowing long hair colored the same as their father's and the only thing separating them apart physically was that Selena had her mother's blue eyes while Helena had her father's brown eyes. Anyone else trying to differentiate the two was going to have quite a field day trying to figure out who was who.<p>

As Heero finished reading the little ones a children's safe version of "The Little Mermaid," Heero saw both of her girls sleep peacefully and allowed for the Mr. and Mrs. To resign themselves to their sleep period. It was as soon as they both entered their bedroom that Relena asked, "So Heero, what do you think their first words will be?"

Just like their names before this moment, Heero hadn't wondered too much what his children's first words would be to either of them. Trying to get a better grasp of the question, Heero asked, "Are they at the right age?"

Relena knew he wasn't sure of this turning point and explained to him, "Children usually begin to talk when they're as old as them. I'm sure that it will be some time very soon."

Noticing that it had been exactly seventeen months since both of his girls had begun speaking using the bubbly baby language, he understood, "Then they should start talking sometime soon, maybe tomorrow even."

Deciding to bring up her guess for the first speech of their children, Relena offered, "I'm willing to bet anything that papa is going to at least be the first words out of one of them."

Interested how she would come to this conclusion, Heero asked, "Why would that be?"

She explained, "You're the one for them here the most."

Still in power as the Vice Foreign Minister and on her second term at that, Heero asked, "Will they at least be able to know about you when they're old enough?"

She reminded him, "It will be another two years before my last term is done. After that you can be the one they'll miss."

She was right about him maintaining a job within the ESUN guards being busy work as it was even just protecting one politician. The bright side to this was that they would be able to maintain a steady income while raising their children. What was more with the right schedule, he would still be able to see his family for a number of days every week.

The two descended onto their bed and Heero assured her, "I won't let them have to miss either of us. I'm certain things won't get that demanding."

Heero was truly sounding more like a father and less like a soldier every day he lived here. With that in mind Relena reminded him, "I'm sure it won't. But I don't want you to forget your promise about the promise you made me before they were even born."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Heero assured her, "Believe me, it won't be easy to forget." Before Relena could answer, he descended down to her mouth and sealed their last words for the day before letting sleep take the two of them.

It was six days after this talk that a great new turn in the life of the twins began to take shape within the playing room of the mansion. Heero was helping his little Selena try to shove a triangle block into a block slot correctly. It was a basic action that anyone could figure out, but the girl's developing mind needed this form of repetition in order to continue her leaning skills.

It took a few tries for Selena to finally get the hang of inserting the block but was now doing so with ease. "Not so hard once you find out how it works isn't it?"

It was true that Selena still couldn't talk, but Heero knew that she had to be learning from the speaking as she continued to grow. In her first response to him she let out, "Apa."

Fascinated by the attempt, he asked, "So your mother was right after all?"

Selena responded to him, "Hapa."Shrugging the idea, Heero thought she was still far off but was given, "Dapa."

It was clear that Selena wasn't going to stop speaking until she got it right so Heero allowed, "You're just a letter off, I think you might be able to get it."

The next attempt at the correct word was, "Gapa." After a few attempts to finally make the proper word come out, Selena finally managed to speak her first proper word, "Papa." Amazed by the young girl's achievement, Heero could finally see what his wife was predicting to one day happen. Little Selena was now speaking just like any human eventually would. Turning to see Helena fascinated by the word

Selena had made, Selena repeated, "Papa!"

In response to this, Helena answered," Papa!"

In what was basically perfect timing on their parts Selena laughed and began, "Papa!"

It repeated between the two as they turned the word into a form of song by repeating it every time one of them said it. Heero saw the same kind of pride and accomplishment that he made almost two years ago. Heero wrapped his arms around his two girls and embraced them into a welcoming father's hug. The truly fun thing was that it wasn't even going to be the most fun the three would have that day.  
>The servants were cleaning up as much of the mess left by the young ones in the mansion halls as they awaited the arrival of their mistress.<p>

The limo pulled up in front of the mansion at around half past six in the evening, fairly early for Relena's line of work that day. Entering the mansion, Relena saw her husband and daughters standing in the halls to greet her. Heero greeted her, "Hi Relena. Kids, can you greet her?"

The two girls responded in unison with, "Papa!"

Heero scratched his head wondering at why their greeting was done with that word they just learned and could hear Relena laugh melodically in response. She walked up to Heero and kissed his cheek telling him, "You should have them practice for a few days before trying to use a different word."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Fluffy the Stork here again. For this sixth chapter it's something I've had a bit in the backburner for a while and actually a fic that inspired me to start up this series. I'd like to thank Miss Megaboo for "Their Fairy Tale," which was the inspiration for this particular chapter. I've looked over the story several times and my own work and I think I've avoided going into plagiarism territory. If I ended up there, then feel free to send me a warning. So with that, I hope you all enjoy a happy new year and the last one that we will ever have apparently. I'll be enjoying my new Playstation 3 and some Super Mario 3D Land in the meantime. Suggestions and recommendations, hey maybe even requests, are still welcome, I have a rough idea for some future ones but help would be nice. It would especially help if it included any more of the canon characters. Hope you all like.

Ever since learning to talk thirty-two months ago, Helena and Selena Yuy were as talkative as they could ever be at their age and not aware of the stress and demands that came with being a father. Being their age, it was impossible to tell what it was, but their innocence was something to be treasured and protected. War had made him a warrior, but more and more of that identity washed away from him day by day.

In the present, Relena was working late as usual for her last few months as a politician. Her terms would be finished and she could be a mother full time. In these few months she wanted to give Heero as much time as a father as he could be and simply assigned several other guards to watch over her. The work was also becoming more demanding as the final efforts towards the beginning of terraforming Mars could at long last begin.

Picking them up from Preschool and then feeding them was the easy part, it was preparing them for sleep that proved to be difficult. The two were thankfully small enough to still carry like they would demand as he could hear whenever Relena was putting them to bed.

Carrying one in each arm, Heero opened the lavish bedroom for the two girls and sat them down on the matress and opened the blankets before being demanded from little Selena, "Papa, tell us a story!"

Almost as if a connection between them could be seen, Helena concurred, "Story Papa!"

Rubbing his chin, Heero reluctantly asked, "Okay… What would you like to hear?"

The two looked at each other with the same telekinetic thinking from before and finally answered in unison, "A LOVE STORY!"

Here he was again; Heero Yuy could not even begin to think of an idea of what to tell for a love story of all things. They weren't interested in the child friendly fairy tales but in what their own parents had to say from their heart and what they could come up with, which made a significant problem in deciding a story. It wasn't as though he had experienced anything that would make for a fantastic story before… Or did he?

Clearing his throat and began, "Once upon a time there was a land called Midgard. There was a civil war between local towns and the kingdom who both wanted to be free." The two looked at each other and looked as though they were afraid that he was going to begin a telling of his war stories. Before they could worry any more, Heero continued, "After a great deal of war, there was a knight who was tired of the fighting and sought to make recluse somewhere to live as a hermit. In his journey however, he met a princess who was a descendant of the Midgard Royal Family who this knight hated very much. He was able to overcome the obstacles that kept him from reaching her, but the knight was still unable to kill her."

Selena asked, "He was in love wasn't he?"

Continuing from where he was, "He discovered that this princess wanted an end to the fighting just as much as he did. He was willing to help her in any way possible from that day on, and found many things in her he had come to admire. Her resolve, vision, faith… and beauty." Helena nodded as if confirming her twin's suspicion. "In their journey to the kingdom together they met four other knights who had the same vision as the princess despite disagreements and feuds they had together. But one day they met the princess' brother, a powerful mage who desired peace in the kingdom but through a very different means."

Helena asked, "What did her brother want to do?"

Instilling a sense of conflict into the story, "The princess believed in respecting the rights of humans and compromise. The mage however wanted to control people through fear and death. The first time the knights and mage met, he defeated them all and kidnapped his sister and began to stake his claim as King of Midgard." Heero could see his daughters being let down by the sad turn this story had taken as it had reached the truly worrying part.

Selena asked, "When do they find him?"

Heero explained, "Beaten and uncertain how to defeat the mage, the knights wandered until they met five wise old men who had power to offer them so they might save the princess. Banding together once again to face the mage, they stormed the castle Midgard and fought their way through the army to reach him." At this point, the two daughters could see the conflict welling up within the story and even saw their father beginning to emit more emphasis on what was happening.

The conflict was concluded when he told, "Four of the knights were caught up in the army while the knight the princess had come to know made his way to face the mage. After a mighty battle, there came a point where the knight had abolished all of the mages' powers. The mage felt worthless at that point on and begged for the knight to kill him."

The moment "the mage" was brought to this moment, the twins were once again silent from the intensity. Selena asked, "Did he die?"

Heero shook his head and explained, "In everything he learned from the princess however, he spared his life and permitted him to go into a life of solitude. After the mages' defeat, the knights went their separate ways, but their newfound friendship would be a bond uniting them forever as it did the knights with his found love for the princess. The princess then took her title as Queen of Midgard and almost in an instant ended the civil war. The knight and queen's adventure had ended and their marriage brought about the same adoration from everyone in the kingdom. And they both lived happily ever after."

"YEAH!" The two girls who were excited for a story finally fell over and in an instant nearly fell asleep from their excitement. Sighing in relief, Heero found himself at his finest effort of storytelling to actually be somewhat decent.

Tucking them into the blankets, Helena asked, "Will I ever get to see a knight sweep me off my feet like that?"

It was a common mistake that many children would make in believing that being swept off their feet in a time of battle would be something glamorous, but Heero smiled at her and said, "Maybe not like them. But one day someone will."

Selena agreed, "You're our Papa. You'll be hard to beat." This time letting some of his teeth show in a smile, Heero knelt over and kissed both of his daughters on the forehead.

He wished them, "Until then, just dream of someone like that. Good night Helena, good night Selena."

Laying down in sleep, the twins yawned, "Night night papa…"

It was an amazing accomplishment Heero was able to find, he truly was able to take what was the last war for humanity and spin it into something miraculous. Neither he or Relena would have meet were it not for the conflict, and it was truly every bit the fairy tale that he had just told.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Fluffy the Stork again. Here to offer you a filler chapter of sorts in order to pave way for some further story development. I have been getting a few ideas of how to introduce some of the canon characters and if you want to know where it all goes from here, well you'll just have to wait and find out. Hope everybody is still enjoying.

The two were finally able to relax for just a few moments as they made they awaited their arrival home in just another half hour. Heero asked, "Did you accomplish everything you've wanted to in your last day?"

Relena turned to him and explained, "I can't do everything in one night, but things will turn out good in the long term."

Hoping to hear a sense of completion of her career, Heero asked her, "Then come next election you'll just hope for the best?"

Relena offered some assurance, "I'm not sure who will be the next Vice Foreign Minister, but I'm certain there won't be anything to be concerned about."

Heero was concerned about whether or not this would be the open window into a new conflict, but it was still every bit possible that world peace was here to stay. He could not let himself be off guard however, it was his duty and his job and Relena knew this even though he was no longer in the midst of conflict.

As Heero was lost in this moment, Relena brought him back to attention, "Will it be a concern for you Heero?"

Heero turned around to face her and assured, "Of course not. It will be up to you if you want to return in some way."

She smiled taking his left hand and agreed, "You are right. We'll have to see how the terraformation of Mars goes." It was clear what Relena had in mind, if there was going to be any hurdle that prevented the terraformation of Mars she would return to the field if need be. It was something Heero was glad still remained in her even after just a few years of living with her and hoped that she would not compromise her views in favor of a family life.

As soon as the doorbell rang, Relena's faithful servant brisked his way to the front door and opened them to reveal the masters. He greeted, "Oh welcome home Master Yuy. As per your instructions I have instructed the young mistresses to prepare for your arrival."

Relena thanked him, "Thank you Eric. You are dismissed for tonight."

Doing his best to not show his relief, Eric bowed, "Thank you mistress." He left down the left hall as he made his way to his bedroom. In the same direction, the two little bundles of energy ran down Eric's direction to meet their parents.

"Papa!" The two thrust themselves to the legs of their father and were eagerly happy to see their father return home. At their height, Heero was able to reach his hands to place his palms on top of his daughters heads and lightly ruffled their hair in a form of greeting.

Relena greeted back to them, "Hello hons. Were you patient enough to wait for us?" She then reminded them of an important detail from a previous predicament, "You didn't let Selena draw all over the walls again did you?"

Selena pointed at her twin, "It was Helena mom!"

Helena countered, "No it wasn't!"

Lowering himself down to their level on his knees, Heero broke up the argument early telling them, "We both know how this turned out in the end. It's been resolved, we should just learn from our experience."  
>The two looked down at the floor and their fight stopped until Selena broke the silence with, "It was still her…"<p>

Helena countered back as loud as she could, "You know it wasn't!"

Relena, ever the peace maker she was, finally ended the argument with, "Come on let's drop it. It's time for dinner."

Selena was finally stopped from adding further to the argument when she rubbed her tummy announcing, "Mmmm… I'm hungry!"

As Heero and Relena woke up the next morning, Heero was going to get ready for his first day at work as he got properly dressed. His uniform would warn onlookers that he would be waiting to carry out his duty for the E.S.U.N. There wouldn't be any trouble so long as he was around, but he was every bit certain that no one would be willing to take that chance on his watch. Relena had gotten ready earlier obviously in order to take care of the twins and see that her husband would be offered a good morning.

It was a short walk down the mansion as Heero entered the dining room to see that Relena was waiting for him and offered, "Good Morning Heero."

He returned her greeting, "Good Morning Relena." Another person, one of the servants, entered with two platters in hand and set them down with one platter on the closest table end and the other to the right of it. Removing the lids and revealing the breakfast for his masters, the servant offered, "A good morning to you both my master and mistress. I shall return to serve the young mistresses." Awaiting them both was a plate of sunny side up eggs with very specially cut pieces of toast.

Relena dismissed him, "Thank you James." They both sat down next to each other and Relena had to begin with a discussion that was clearly on her mind. She began her first conversation with Heero by telling him, "Heero, I have to talk to you about something."

He asked her, "What is it?"

Relena explained to him, "I know you might have been able to handle the past few years with our two girls."

Heero was uncertain of where this was going and answered truthfully, "I have been. I hope to see them grow over the years."

Relena was somewhat more cautious as she lightly warned, "It might not be as easy as you think it will be Heero."

Curious about what she was implying, Heero asked politely, "Why not?" Heero knew he was going to do everything he could to keep his family safe as well as make sure that he was going to stay with his family for as long as he could. It was somewhat concerning though just how often and whether or not he would be put any further in the line of duty to the point of being cut off from his family. As soon as Relena told him this, he had begun to wonder if this was the notion that she was going to discuss with him and if he was going to be able to offer some kind of assurance for him.

"I'm pregnant." At the news, Heero found himself off guard and reacted in the way one might have expected him to. His eyes slightly widened and he dropped his fork onto the plate before him with a familiar clank. Things were not going to be quite as easy indeed.

A high pitched giggle emitted from the room followed by, "Did papa find a hair in his breakfast?"


End file.
